


Pictures of you (Remind us all of what we used to be)

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Pictures, Post The Break Up
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam przegląda zdjęcia Sauliego na Instagramie i facebooku.</p><p>"Nie umiał wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you (Remind us all of what we used to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pictures of you (Remind us all of what we used to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016961) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon), [Sourlinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlinski/pseuds/Sourlinski)



_But I’m scared to death_  
 _That there may not be another one like this_  
 _And I confess that I’m only holding on by a thin, thin thread_  
Maroon 5 - Sad

 

Ze wszystkich sił starał się sobie wmówić, że wszystko było w porządku. Ale im usilniej próbował, tym bardziej mu to nie wychodziło.

Nic nie było w porządku.

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i Adam właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że spędził całą noc przeglądając profile Sauliego na każdym znanym mu portalu społecznościowym. Przeglądał zdjęcie po zdjęciu, status po statusie, czytał po kilka razy każdy komentarz, jaki sam pod nimi zostawiał. A kolejne łzy płynęły po rozpalonych policzkach. 

Wrzesień był jednym z piękniejszych miesięcy w Kalifornii, ale Adam nie umiał się nim cieszyć. O wiele bardziej wolałby być teraz w pachnącej deszczem, chłodnej Finlandii, gdzie Sauli pracował nad swoim nowym programem. Byłby tuż obok i…

No właśnie, i co?

Westchnął i zacisnął oczy, starając się powstrzymać kolejne zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Nie umiał jednak zatrzymać płynących strumieni i prawdę mówiąc nie był nawet pewny, czy w ogóle tego chciał. 

Nie umiał wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. 

Na co dzień nie miał z tym problemu – był wystarczająco zajęty pisaniem i nagrywaniem nowego albumu, czy nawet spotkaniami z dawno niewidzianymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak samotne noce w ogromnym łóżku sprawiały, że tęsknotę odczuwał wtedy sto razy boleśniej. 

To był prawdziwy, fizyczny ból. Jasne, miewał złamane serce, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Coś dużo bardziej nierzeczywistego, ale jednocześnie w swojej potędze najbardziej realnego. Rozstanie z rozsądku bolało jeszcze bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inny koniec związku. Wiesz, że to była rzecz, którą powinieneś zrobić, ta właściwa, ale ani trochę nie zmniejsza to bólu. Adam był zdania, że wręcz go powiększa. 

Na każdym zdjęciu Sauli był radosny i pogodny. Lecz Adam nie umiał powiedzieć, czy to szczery czy wymuszony uśmiech. Nie wiedział, czy Sauli tęskni za nim tak bardzo, jak on tęsknił za nim. Spotykali się co jakiś czas, fakt, ale to nie był temat do rozmowy przy urodzinowej kolacji Leili czy kawie u Scarlett. Nie umiałby go o to zapytać, bo najpewniej wybuchnąłby wtedy płaczem. 

Każde kolejne zdjęcie przypominało mu to, co ich łączyło i to, z czego w bólu musieli zrezygnować. 

Zdjęcie z baru. Stał w otoczeniu fińskich przyjaciół, trzymając w dłoni swój ulubiony drink. Szeroko uśmiechnięty, pewnie ułamek sekundy wcześniej żartował z fotografem, jak to  
miał w zwyczaju. 

Zdjęcie z Danielle. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak dobrze się bawią. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciele pokochali go niemal od momentu, kiedy przedstawił im go po raz pierwszy. Sprawili, że przeprowadzka do obcego kraju stała się odrobinę łatwiejsza. A teraz sprawiali, że odrobinę łatwiejsze stawało się także to rozstanie. 

Zdjęcie z plaży. Opalony, smukły, cieszący się gorącym, kalifornijskim słońcem. Poczuł dreszcze w dole brzucha; zdjęcia takie jak to sprawiały, że brakowało mu też jego pięknego ciała – wysportowanego, niezwykle giętkiego, idealnie dopasowanego do jego własnego, które teraz reagowało zbyt silnie na wszystkie wspomnienia ich wspólnych nocy. 

Przezwyciężając wszystkie narastające nagle pragnienia, przesunął palcem po ekranie, otwierając kolejne zdjęcie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ulegnięcie żądzom po raz kolejny. 

Zalogował się na facebooka i odwiedził jego prywatny profil. Wrócił do zdjęć sprzed roku, z Halloween i wakacji nad morzem. Zobaczył swój własny komentarz pod jednym ze zdjęć i odpowiedź Sauliego, a potem całą konwersację, która w pewnym momencie się urwała. Pamiętał, że skończyła się w łóżku. Dość głośno i jednomyślnie.

Najgorsze były dla niego zdjęcia wśród innych mężczyzn. Nie byli już razem, więc spotykanie się z innymi było najzupełniej normalne i naturalne, a jednak w swej dziwnej logice Adam nie dość, że nie mógł się przemóc, aby się z kimś umówić, to ponadto nie chciał, aby na randki chodził Sauli. Nie wiedział, czy przemawiała przez niego zazdrość, tęsknota czy jeszcze coś innego, no i przecież chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, ale nie zniósłby, gdyby zobaczył go z innym facetem. 

Nie wiedział czy by to przeżył, czy jego serce by to przeżyło. 

Nie mogli być teraz razem, ale nie chciałby, aby uszczęśliwiał go ktoś inny, niż on, Adam. 

Zaborczość była nieodłączną siostrą tęsknoty. 

Otworzył folder ze wspólnymi zdjęciami i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, a tęsknota uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą sprawiając, że kolejne łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. 

Przeglądał szybko kolejne zdjęcia ze świąt, wakacji, imprez, aż dotarł do tych, które kiedyś z ukrycia zrobił im Lee w ich własnym domowym zaciszu. Nie pamiętał, o czym wtedy rozmawiali, co ustalali i z czego się śmiali, ale jego uwagę przykuł wyraz twarzy Sauliego, która wyrażała czystą miłość, pełnię wiecznego uczucia. Właśnie za tym widokiem tęsknił najbardziej. Wyrazu oczu utwierdzającego go w przekonaniu, że jest kochany miłością szczerą i bezgraniczną. 

Kolejna fotografia z tego samego dnia pokazywała z kolei jego samego, patrzącego z uwielbieniem na swojego ukochanego. Patrząc na łagodne spojrzenie swoich własnych oczu był więcej niż pewny, że to właśnie wtedy był po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zakochany. Promieniał. 

Sauli był tym, który go uszczęśliwiał. 

Ostatnie zdjęcie - zbliżenie na jego promieniście niebieskie oczy i zmarszczony w uśmiechu oprószony piegami nos - Adam zamknął jeszcze szybciej, niż otworzył. To wszystko bolało zbyt mocno. 

Nadal go kochał i to bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie to wyobrazić. Czy to dlatego to wszystko było tak trudne?

Nikomu nie przyznałby się, że ledwie się trzyma. Jak na razie, nawet nie umiał przyznać się przed samym sobą.

Odłożył telefon na szafkę przy łóżku i zagłębił się w pościeli, która wciąż nieco pachniała perfumami Sauliego. _Będzie dobrze_ , powtarzał sobie, przełykając łzy. _Kiedyś będzie. Musi._


End file.
